


point taken

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: They were already occupied when he got home.





	point taken

It wasn't difficult to put the plan into action. Rodney was much better about not staying in the labs half the night now that he had regular sex waiting when he left, but it was still a rare night that he beat anyone else back to the room.

They were already occupied when he got home.

John heard the outer door open and close, and he held back a grin at the brief silence before Rodney said from the bedroom doorway, "Hello, I thought we resolved the issue of _waiting_ for everyone?" It sounded like he was trying hard for indignation, but he couldn't quite make it. Mostly he sounded like someone had knocked the breath out of him.

"Sorry, got distracted," John managed. He was having a little difficulty remembering their ultimate plan himself, what with Teyla braced over him and moving slowly, Ronon lying inches away and stroking himself as he watched.

Rodney kept grumbling — "Sure, nobody cares enough to _call_ me, it might as well be months ago for all you people have learned" — but it didn't stop him from scrambling out of his clothes so fast that he tripped over his shoes on the way to the bed. John wanted to start laughing again, but he forget about it when Teyla shifted and found a new rhythm.

She didn't move much faster, just changed the angle and tightened down on him from inside. John sucked in a harsh breath and pushed up, sliding his hands over her hips. They'd only started a couple of minutes before Rodney came in.

"Okay, yes, that's a good homecoming anyway," Rodney said quickly. He'd finally crossed the shoe minefield and was climbing over Ronon, staring at John and Teyla. "You're... yes, that's—"

John turned his head as Ronon moved, catching Rodney with a quick arm around his waist and pulling him back, and said, "Shut up, Rodney. Enjoy the show."

"What?" Rodney twitched against Ronon's arm, looking startled, and then leaned back as Ronon bit lightly at his neck, rubbed against his nipples with rough fingertips. "Oh. Okay. I can... I can do that."

"It's a good show," Ronon said.

He'd never known, before they started this, how much he got off on being watched. Like Ronon and Rodney's eyes were burning lines along his whole body, every inch of him, cranking up the aching need in his stomach and his dick until he wanted to forget all about the whole teaching-Rodney-a-lesson thing. It was good that Teyla didn't let him. She kept moving slow, so slow, and leaned down to lick and nibble at his lips, and John kissed back and flexed his hips up to meet her, the sleek skin of her thighs shifting against him as she let him push deep.

He was vaguely aware when Rodney tried to reach between them (and hell yeah, he knew what Rodney was aiming for, remembered the hard shuddering feel of Rodney's fingers working Teyla while he fucked her) but Ronon pulled him back again — he heard Rodney's murmured, "No, I want—" and Ronon growling, "Wait," and John rocked his head to look, his hands tight on Teyla's waist, and saw Ronon holding Rodney still against him, Rodney's face twisted with _want_ and his hands curled around Ronon's wrists.

"Stop, stop, stop," he said, low and rapid-fire, to Teyla. She went motionless over him, shifting down so he could whisper in her ear, "Can't, I'm going to come, I can't keep—"

"Yes, John, all right," she said, and moved off him carefully, letting his cock slide out and leaving him grasping for control for a few edge-bright seconds before he found it. He groaned and pushed up to a sitting position, breathing hard, Teyla pressing kisses on his cheek and shoulder.

By the time he was under control, Rodney had wriggled free of Ronon and was leaning in to kiss them. His mouth moved eagerly from Teyla to John and back again. "Christ, you're, both of you," he murmured between kisses, his hand shifting down, John jerking up reflexively as Rodney's palm glided over the wet head of his cock. Then Rodney was moving again, both hands closing on John's hips, trying to push him down on his back. "Lie down, come on," he said, and kissed John again.

John felt Teyla moving against his side, but it was almost funny how fast she managed it: rolling and pulling Rodney with her, on top of her, and a couple of quick twists had Rodney sprawled with his face pressed into her stomach. She dragged her fingers through his hair, hooked her feet up high to touch his shoulders. "Leave John alone, Rodney," she murmured, laughter behind her words as she leaned back. "You have work to do."

It was a masterstroke, really, because there wasn't much that got Rodney harder than going down on Teyla. And he always tried to maneuver it so he was getting the same while he did it, or at least a slick handjob, but she hadn't given him the opportunity. John had to bite the inside of his mouth when Rodney tried to kick him and indicate what he wanted John to do.

It was really easy to ignore it when Ronon reached over and pulled him into a kiss, both of them pressed up against Rodney's sides and kissing above his head, not paying attention to his pointed sideways slaps at all.

Ronon was _committed_ when he kissed, practically sucking the breath out of your lungs, and John sank into it like he always did. Their hands didn't stop moving — he was pretty sure they were constitutionally incapable of leaving Teyla's breasts alone, and they didn't stop working her nipples until she arched and came, gasping under Rodney's mouth as he twisted two fingers inside her — but they kept their touches on Rodney to wide, sweeping brushes over his thighs and his stomach. John felt him shaking, trying to push into their hands as Teyla was coming, and he cracked his eyes open enough to see Ronon grinning back.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill me?" Rodney sounded like he could hardly breathe again. His cheek was still pressed against Teyla's inner thigh and he was taking fast gusts of air, Teyla shivering in reaction as she recovered. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Did you _forget_ I'm here? If you're trying to punish me for being late, I don't think this is very fair. You should have told me—"

They shouldn't have started laughing, that wasn't in the plan, but John couldn't help himself when he felt Ronon's mouth curving against his. They were laughing into each other's mouths while Rodney was still complaining, and kissing wasn't exactly designed for having someone else's lips spread in a grin but they kept doing it anyway, tongues darting out to touch and tease, and Ronon breathed, "Yeah, let's go, take him," and John said back, "Okay," even though they didn't have the vaguest tactical outline, but it sounded good anyway. _Take him._

Teyla heard them, though, so it was good. Ronon tumbled around and pulled Rodney over him and Teyla rolled free, and before John had time to blink, Ronon was drawing his fingers over Rodney's jaw and saying, "Quit bitching and suck me," and Rodney had gone speechless, blinking, and Ronon was guiding Rodney's mouth down over his cock.

John couldn't help it, sometimes — that sudden flash of wondering why he got this, why he deserved this, like when he was sitting back on his heels and blinking stupidly, listening to Rodney make muffled groaning sounds as he opened his mouth and dipped his head and sucked, as Ronon groaned open and needy and let his head rock back.

And then sometimes he didn't wonder, he just knew, like when Teyla tossed him the lube and he caught it in a quick sidearm flick and she laughed soundlessly, curled against Ronon's side and rubbing her hands over his chest, watching John with wide blown pupils, and John slicked himself and nudged Rodney's legs open.

He saw the reaction echoed in Ronon when he pushed, his cockhead slipping into Rodney, feeling him jerk and tighten, hearing the high whine he made and Ronon groaning, "Oh yeah, do that again," and John pushing harder and feeling Rodney jerk again, hearing him whimper around Ronon's cock.

John didn't want to hurt him but god, he wanted to hear that sound again, he wanted to hear it so fucking bad. He set his knees and thrust again, slow, slow enough that he knew Rodney could take it. Slow and slick and — yeah, again, Rodney making that helpless noise and Ronon reacting, moaning, "Fuck, fuck, yeah," and rubbing his fingers around Rodney's neck.

That would've been more than enough, but Teyla reaching down to stroke Rodney's jaw and the shaft of Ronon's cock was enough to make him lose it completely. John pulled back and fucked him harder, quick and rough, groaning between his teeth at every slick push, faster and harder and hearing Rodney making muffled noises and the echo in Ronon until he came so hard that he shook down to his toes.

He didn't realize how tight he was holding Rodney's hips until he recovered and pulled out; he was moving instinctively and trying to check the marks when he heard Rodney saying in a high voice, "Are we... are we done teasing me? Please? I can't, I need, oh christ, come on, _please_ ," and John realized that Teyla and Ronon had been pinning his hands through everything, that he hadn't come yet.

They rolled him over on his back and Ronon was there before John could move, sucking Rodney and making him arch up and almost scream, and then he was shuddering down and reaching blindly for all of them.

"So," Rodney said, later, in a voice that was probably meant to be more dignified and threatening and awake than it actually managed, "you were probably trying to make a point about something."

"Mmm," John said, because Ronon and Teyla were already out.

"Point taken," Rodney said, and buried his face in John's pillow before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the livejournal community **oddball_sga** on 27 November 2006.
> 
> **author's rambling backstory:** _I have this short piece in mind that starts with John and Ronon eating lunch and John asking, "Do you think Rodney's getting a little..." "Pushy?" asks Ronon. "Exactly," says John. Because it didn't take Rodney very long to quit being hesitant and start demanding exactly what he wants when they're all in bed, to the point where he sometimes acts a bit too much like a director. And Teyla sits down and the boys grin slightly at each other and say to her, "Hey, there's something we need to do."_


End file.
